


A Letter (part 10)

by lilidelafield



Series: I've Started To Drabble - 100-200 word stories [12]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 06:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11961597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilidelafield/pseuds/lilidelafield





	A Letter (part 10)

The girl's eyes widened in shock, and the Thrushie started to growl angrily. To his fury, Napoleon gave a laugh.

“If that was my daughter, she would know how to deal with you!”

The girl looked terrified, but she gave a slight nod, raised her right boot and stamped on her assailant's right ankle as hard as she could, and as his powerful grip on her loosened, she twisted and dropped to the ground. Illya felled him with a knockout punch. The gun went off. Blood spattered the toy elephant. The girl dropped to her knees.

“Daddy! Daddy!” she screamed.


End file.
